


When I touch you...

by Abbyromana



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Past Relationship(s), Stephanie is Nightwing, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyromana/pseuds/Abbyromana
Summary: This is how I imagine Tim first learns about Steph’s new costume.PROMPT: Stephanie dressed up as Nightwing, Open Off My Love - JLo





	When I touch you...

Tim could do nothing but gawked at the sight before him. There were no words, not a single one in his head.

Still in his Red Robin uniform, all he could do was watch spell-bound as Stephanie quickly disarmed and incapacitated a group of muscle-bound thugs. She moved gracefully, slipping under punches and knocking guns out of hands with ease. Her movements were nothing like when she was Spoiler. Back then, she was quick but brutal. The woman in front of him was different, and he couldn't help keep watching her smooth movements.

Unconsciously, he licked his lips as his head tilted slowly to one side and then the other. 

Suddenly, Stephanie glanced briefly over her shoulder. “What?” There was a casualness to her voice. Despite the wicked smirk playing at her pink lips, she sounded too innocent. Her eyes were no help figuring out whether she was truly innocent or just being playful. Her sharply designed domino mask hid them from him.

After too long of a pause, Tim stammered out a set of vowels. A complete mess of incoherence. Frustration took hold of his rapidly thudding heart.

Then, he saw Stephanie flash a devious smirk in his direction. "Bird got your tongue?" She turned to face him. Her hands resting on her hips.

Determined to break eye contact, Tim let his gaze drift elsewhere. Unfortunately, that meant downward and still locked on her. Gliding down her, he found himself drawn to the broad, purple symbol that spread across her chest. No. Correction. Eggplant colored symbol, an all too familiar color coating her body. The streams of eggplant splintered, flowing generously over her slender shoulders. They swept down her well-defined arms. There it descended like an arrow flying down the middle of her gauntlets. Liberally, it colored her ring and middle fingers. Finger strips!

A chocking lump formed in Tim's throat.

He had to force his gaze lower to clear it. As he did, he noticed how the black Kevlar perfectly accented Stephanie's smooth curves. There was no denying how tantalizing the skin-tight Kevlar hugged her in all the right places, in all the right ways. A sensation of envy tickled at Tim's brain, envious of the Kevlar’s intimacy against her skin.

For a moment, he heard something between a whimper and a whine. He might have come from his throat, but he wasn’t sure. Then again, he honestly wasn't sure he cared at the moment. He was too mesmerized, taking in the familiar and yet, uniquely original costume design. Sure, he heard Stephanie had changed her vigilante persona and costume, but he never imagined this.

Tim forced his gaze all the way up. That's when he realized it was just him and her now. All the thugs were tied up. 

Stephanie gently tousled the short, golden strands of her new hairstyle. She slowly stepped closer and closer to him. There was a broad grin plastered on her face and a sultry hooded look directed in his direction.

Tim took a moment to reintroduce some resemblance of sanity. “Whaaa…?” That was the closest to a word he had managed in the last few minutes. 

“Like what you see, Boy Wonder?” she said in a low, honey coated voice.

His lips moved silently as he struggled to remember how to talk. After a good few seconds, he managed one breath-filled word:

“Steph…”

Before her name could completely escape his lips, a lone gauntlet finger fell on his parted lips, cutting off anything further.

“Ah uh!” she breathed out, leaning a bit closer into his personal space. Her warm, coffee flavored breath skirted across his face. Her fingers caressed across his cheek before she slipped her arms around his neck. The whole situation raced over him in a rake of shivers. So lost in the moment, Tim almost didn't hear her. "...That’s Nightwing,… Robin. The new Nightwing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I had posted this before, but I can't find it, so here's me posting (possibly again). I did a quick re-edit just in case.


End file.
